Evangelion: Legacy of Iskra
by tehyahtzeequeen
Summary: what would happen if unit 04 hadn't self-destructed, and its eccentric pilot came to Tokyo-3? This is an AU comedy/romance/action fic, rated M for violence, language, And YURI encounters/themes. Brief hiatus, but Ch 5 is now up
1. 1 Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story but my original, and all other characters and stuff are owned by Gainax and Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and all other parties involved. :3

* * *

><p>On september 12th in the year two thousand, a secret experiment conducted at the south pole went awry, causing a massive explosion that melted the polar ice caps and sent the world hurtling toward the brink of disaster. This event was of course covered up, and simply blamed on a meteorite strike by world governments. in reality, the research team at the south pole discovered something extraordinary;<p>

extraterrestrial life.

With this discovery came a terrible price, however. The Earth came under attack from entities similar to the one found in antarctica known as "Angels". In response to this new threat, various governments around the world built massive humanoid bio-mechanical entities known as Evangelions. This is one story of what could have been...

* * *

><p>"<em>How goes your progress, comrade?" A thick voice said. <em>

"_very good. she has made excellent progress since the incident. full motor control has returned, and her vision returned just yesterday." The other replied_

"_Excellent. we've just received our orders from higher up that she is to be sent along with 03 to Japan."_

"_But...she isn't completely stable yet, sir! if we release her now-"_

"_I'm afraid it's out of my hands. do it." _

_She heard a clanking noise. her mind clouded, she gasped for air as her head was slammed into by the butt of the man's gun._

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3, present day. <strong>

The bleach-blonde haired and pale blue eyed Iskra Petrova was no stranger to travel, especially not in this case, as the NERV russian branch was located rather close to to Japan, on the Kamchatka peninsula; the proverbial frozen wasteland this time of year.

"damn this bullcrap" she said as spat was forced onward by her handlers through the airport whilst wearing a straightjacket. she mentioned (and by mentioned I mean screamed) several colourful swear words in her native tongue, attracting the attention of several passers-by. This behavior continued until she ran face-first into a rather tall man wearing dark glasses and all black. He looked official, as he had quite a bit of facial hair.

"If you're going to carry on in such a manner, I will have you detained." He barked suddenly at her, not adjusting his tone of voice any higher or adjusting his stern posture.

"Oh hush up. you need me. since that red-head's incapacitated." The Russian replied calmly

He did not reply. He only motioned to the handlers to follow him out to an unmarked SUV, where the cursing captive was placed into the back seat. She was about to utter more, but was stopped by the sight of a young lady with skin just as pale as her own (quite pale), as well as the most unusual physical features; light blue hair, crimson eyes. she was...quite fetching, to say the least.

"who the hell are you supposed to be?" she suddenly shouted. the female glanced at her for a moment, then stared back at the road. The official looking man had finished his business outside of the car, and stepped inside, eyeing her as if he were some mutant robot...scanner...device, scrutinizing her every detail.

"You are to keep quiet, Pilot Petrova." A woman with short blonde hair and a doctor's coat commanded. she looked like the second banana in the freak show. Iskra spat at her, calling her a japanese dog in her native tongue. She looked just as friendly as her employer...

"Tell me why i'm here." She hissed coldly.

"You are here to Pilot your unit. What you were trained to do. to save the world."

"That piece of crap? why? do you even KNOW what happened?" the female exploded suddenly

"We are aware of what happened." The doctor replied

"Oh, you must truly have no hearts here."

"We do what is necessary to ensure the continuity of the human species. There is no time for emotions on this battlefield" The official-looking man said. She had nothing else to say right now after hearing this.

"Will you fight, or do we have to leave you here?"

"...fine. you've got your fight. where's my deathtrap at, anyways?" she asked after weighing her options, "and who's the deaf-mute here? lowered your standards already?"

The strange female did not respond.

"Your Eva is en route as we speak via air carrier. and to answer your second question, this is Rei. She will be your partner, along with the other children."

"greaaat. do you speak?" The captive asked to the silent spectre next to her. she only glanced at her, face devoid of any emotion. her mouth didn't twitch an inch.

"Rei, please speak to her."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pilot Petrova." she sounded in a hushed and sedated tone. it was like she was...empty...nothing going on upstairs. The rest of the ride to the Tokyo-3 geofront was filled with an uncomfortable silence that bothered even Iskra.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3: the Katsuragi residence<strong>

"well...word is that SHE is better than even you, Asuka-chan." Misato joked as she popped open another beer. She looked over Iskra's file with her free hand. the girl was indeed a wild one; not to mention lucky.

"WAS? Who is this new supergirl, then?" The red-head suddenly barked, and snatched the file from her guardian's hands. as her eyes ran over the text at lightning speed, a concerned expression wormed its way along her face.

"How can this be? her sync rates are off the charts! higher than even mine!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Shinji Ikari asked as he entered the small apartment with hands full of groceries that Asuka had forced him to go out and buy.

"I hope you've got the right popsicles this time, Baka-Shinji!" The german spat to him, "And what's worse, we're apparently getting another pilot to assist us here...hmph..."

"I-Is she...a good pilot? and yeah...I got them." the somewhat frantic young man grunted as he placed the plastic bags onto the counter.

"she's...alright..."

"What are you hiding behind your back...?"

"N-nothing! shut up!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Misato asked to the two.

"Yeah! i'm trying to channel surf!" Mari Illustrious Makinami called from the couch. The wine-haired female

with the glasses put up the finger to her back, obviously showing that she had gotten into Misato's secret stash of spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>Nerv Headquarters, Tokyo-3 division<strong>

Iskra was shown into the depths of the large pyramid-like structure, and then taken to a locker room where her restraints were finally released. She stretched her arms out, allowing them to breathe a little. This was helped along with her choice of clothing; a webbed top that was just translucent enough to reveal her black and white striped underwear, as well as a pair of baggy black pants with chains hanging from them for decoration. She took this opportunity to stretch.

"Ahhhh...much better...welcome back, arms..." she said to herself. she suddenly heard the whirring of a camera. She was being watched.

"Please remove your clothing, and put on your plugsuit. We wish to perform a synchronization test." The doctor (who she had learned was named Ritsuko Akagi) stated over the intercom system.

"well, now! that's not polite!"

"It's for our safety, not yours, Pilot Petrova."

She grunted and obeyed, making sure to show her hindquarters to the camera as she wiggled out of her pants. Back in the control booth, a few of the male crew members went red, and tried to turn away. Nearby she found her plugsuit; a skintight garment that would allow her to more easily sync with her Eva unit. Ordinarily, they were color-coded to each individual pilots. Iskra's, however was black, the absence of color, with a white number Four on its back and front, as well as on the back of each hand.

After dressing herself, Iskra was led out of the room and to the test room, where an open simulation-plug awaited her. She stepped into the cylidrical cockpit and sat at the controls. The environment turned red as the system activated.

"Ready, Pilot Petrova?"

"In the immortal words of every japanese person to ever live...'hai.' " she hissed with a grin.

* * *

><p>(ohaithar! this is my first fanfic, so please leave constructive stuff and any ideas you may have for funny andor sexy situations, please!)


	2. 2 Reconnections

**The Katsuragi Residence **

Shinji Ikari was in the midst of a great confusion at the moment; the question as to why Japan was in grave violation of the so-called "Vatican treaty", which banned any one country from having more than three active Evangelion units.

"Soooo...why are we breaking the treaty, again?" The young man asked whilst playing around with his rice.

"TECHNICALLY it's a secret." Misato said as she ingested another beer, "Our branch of NERV is doing this exchange off the record."

"But...why?"

"Only your father knows, really..." The older female noted solemnly. Shinji's face turned downward as he stared into his food.

"right...i'm sorry, Shinji-kun."

"It's...alright..."

"Hey! stop cheating!" Asuka yelled as her red car was overlapped by Mari's pink one.

"don't make up excuses for inadequate tuning of your vehicle, hillbilly!" Mari mused as she obtained her much sought-after checkered flag while at the same time knocking Asuka off the road. She stood up in a small victory cheer, only sitting down after noticing her defeated opponent's menacing glare.

"Best two out of three..."

"Fine, Hillbilly," The young british lady declared, "but there will be a bet on this next one if you decide to continue."

"hmph! bring it!"

"Alright...but the going rate's pretty steep."

"name your price, then!"

She grinned evilly before speaking.

"You owe me a kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3 NERV HQ <strong>

"simulation data loaded. training program 0023 is on standby." system operator Lieutenant Maya Ibuki reported as her hands typed away at her terminal. Seeing as how Unit 04 was the second most advanced Eva unit in existence, its data took some time to load into the virtual console, even for the MAGI.

Iskra Petrova grinned to herself as the simulation started. in front of her was the projected image of a battlefield...it was just like piloting the real thing. In front of her lay three projected clones of the fourth angel, Sachiel. The large alien creature was humanoid in shape with long and thin arms ending in clawed hands, a glowing red core at its center, and a beak-like skull for a face. Common knowledge showed that the very first evangelion prototype, unit 01, had just barely managed to defeat the original. Go-time.

{begin.} Doctor Akagi said over the communication system.

"I know, I know." The Russian said as she went into action. In half of a second, her synchronization rate jumped up to 95%, an unheard of factor at the time. Her first attack consisted of a low approach to the centermost angel, and striking it down with a sweeping kick. In a wide sweeping motion, she drew her progressive knife and drove it straight down into the enemy's leg, severing it. As this occurred, the accomplices of the first replica turned to face her, firing high energy beams from their eyes. Fortunately, Iskra leaped out of the way at the last moment.

"What's going on...? Her synch rate...it's...unbelievable..." The lieutenant marveled as her computer was almost overloaded with data.

"Amazing what a visit to hell can do to a girl, isn't it?" Doctor akagi answered

"Amazing." Iskra said as she wrecked another angel with a flying kick to its red glistening core, destroying it instantly. as it did so, a large white cross appeared where it had once been, "One down."

Back in the control booth, the commander had just arrived to inspect the new pilot's progress. He couldn't help but issue a small smirk at the results of the test.

"Is this her psych readout?" He asked as he pulled a sheet from the printer. his smirk only grew as he glanced over the numbers.

"Yes, sir. she's performing better than expected"

"After she is done, send her to get acquainted with the other children, then to the registrar for the school." He uttered, leaving for his office. The council at SEELE would be pleased with his discovery...

* * *

><p><strong>The Katsuragi residence<strong>

And so the moment arrived. Asuka had bitten off a little more than she could chew. As her car crossed the finish line in second place, she swore out loud and threw her controller at Shinji, who happened to be watching the crushing defeat.

"A deal's a deal..." Mari declared as she turned to face the defeated opponent.

"Sh-Shut up! i'm not doing thi-" Asuka began, with her sentence being interuppted by the cruel hand of fate. Mari had leaned in, holding her head close with her hand and laying a deep and quite passionate kiss upon her lips. She attempted to pull away, as her pride honestly wouldn't allow this...but the same force kept her in place...

"This is something...mmmm...you will never...get...Baka...shinji" She stuttered between the subsequent kisses. The onlooker couldn't help but turn as red as a beet and attempt to avert his eyes in jealousy. that, and he had a raging hard-on right now.

"Haha...young love." an inebriated Misato slurred as she entered the living area. she quickly uttered her next words before passing out, "oh...and the newpilotscomintastaywithus."

"WAAAAAAAAAS?" Asuka screamed, breaking off what might have just been a very enjoyable experience.

"Sounds fun!" Mari exclaimed

"oh...oh dear...where will she be staying...? we don't have much space here." Shinji murmured

"She's staying with me, Asuka-chan, and Rei-chan, of course." Mari chimed in

The massive nosebleed sent the poor boy to dreamland.

"STOP BLEEDING ON THE COUCH, BAKA! I LIKE TO BE A LAZY-ASS ON THAT!" Asuka roared

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3 NERV HQ<strong>

After finishing her tests, Iskra was immediately cleared for active duty. After changing back into her civillian clothing, She was shown to the hangar, where her unit had just arrived. It was a very large and immense space, large enough to carry several space shuttles. to one side were the catapults that were used to sent the Evangelion units to the surface in case of emergency, while on the other side were the actual units, placed in a row and currently undergoing maintenance. The one to the far left was unit 00, the first prototype. It was colored white and yellow, with a cyclopean eye in the middle of its head. It was piloted by Ayanami, the girl from earlier with the blue hair.

The second one was the infamous Unit 01, Piloted by Shinji Ikari. It was purple, with black and green highlights, with a horn sticking from the top of its somewhat reptilian face. It had a record by now for being notoriously short-tempered, often taking control of itself and going berserk. That was how Unit 03 had gone bye-bye not long ago, pilot included. Iskra would be sure not upset him anymore.

The third was unit 02, a red machine with oni-like horns sticking from its head, and four eyes. It was the first in the line of mass-production units, and was built specifically for combat, as could be seen by the extensive damage it had received from a previous fight. currently, several teams were busy at work on it. It was Piloted by Asuka Langley Shikinami, the resident hot-head of the children.

Next to last was the reconstructed Provisional unit 05, piloted by the resident British pilot, Mari Illustrious Makinami. It was primarily green, with a lance-like weapon upon its back, and heavily armored hands for close combat. Its teeth were somewhat disturbingly sharp, like an animal's. Iskra felt like she already was going to like meeting its controller.

Lastly, there was Iskra's pride and joy, Unit 04, her own little silver devil. Its paint scheme was primarily silver, of course, with black highlighting on the arms. Like unit 01, it had a lizard-like face complete with a row of serrated teeth, minus the horn. Inside its core, however, was something that set it apart; A partially functional S2 engine that enabled the unit to be powered on its own for up to thirty minutes, as opposed to the others, which could only run for five at a time without the aid of an attached umbilical cord.

"There you are..." She cooed as she approached her war machine with arms open. upon reaching the behemoth, she couldnt hold back as she embraced the cold metal of the arm. It felt good to be with her trusted protector after so long.

"Your unit is completely functional, and is ready for duty." Doctor Akagi reported as she entered the hangar from nearby.

"Are my modifications still intact?" she spat suddenly, having forgotten to ask earlier. The doctor sighed to this question. She was upset about not being able to remove the rather hazardous additions to the machine, but it had been a part of the exchange deal.

"...yes, they are still intact, but I have my reservations about them."

"All is fair in love and war, doctor." The pilot said as she approached, "Now, where am I staying?"

"There is a vehicle waiting at exit dock one that will take you to meet the other children. You will be staying with them, along with their guardian, Katsuragi-san."

"great. cool. bye." Iskra joked as she left the room.

After leaving the hangar, she quickly found the exit (a talent she had developed over time)

and the vehicle waiting therein. it was a rather fancy-looking Renault Alpine A310, and at its wheel was none other than Rei Ayanami herself.

"You're allowed to drive here...? aren't you like...14...? oh, and pop the bonnet, please." The Russian inquired as she placed her trunk into the bonnet of the car and took a seat in the front seat. in response, her counterpart flashed her special "NERV Personnel Driver's license". Iskra had no more to say on the subject after that, for she was quite fixated on watching the city at night. It was much better than the Russian special research division, which really only had one building that had working electricity; the research and development lab. By comparison, this place was much more lively...she could barely focus on any one thing.

"Why are you so quiet, Ayanami-san?" Iskra asked after a moment. She did not get an immediate reply. She decided to ask again.

"Did you hear...? Your silence is deafening. Could you at least say something?"

"...I do not understand why you are so adamant on the subject." her muffled voice sounded. She didn't even take her eyes from the road to look at her.

"we're on the same team, though, so don't you think that communication is totally going to save our asses? Plus, all i've got are simulations; no real Angels to fight. you guys are the Pros. So. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

She got a gentle nod from that one.

"So, can you tell me more about where we are, at least? It was hard to see out the windows of the van on the way here."

"We are in Tokyo-3, the Geofront."

"underground...?" She asked as she removed a smuggled pack of cigarettes from her jeans and lit one. she received another nod to that one.

"Hm. you're kinda cute, Ayanami-san."

Rei's face didn't even react to this.

"I am not 'cute'"

"Oh, yes you are." Iskra replied softly, her cheeks showing hints of redness. She smiled brightly, allowing her rather animal-like teeth to show.

Rei was slightly confused now...she had been taught by now that only a male and a female could say these things about each other. Frankly, what this new pilot was saying simply didn't compute with her. She thought it over for a moment before answering...she did feel...something...this female was attempting to make an effort to talk to her...and her feelings seemed genuine. In one of those rare moments in human history, Rei Ayanami said something out of character.

"I suppose that you are...cute...to a degree." She murmured silently. Iskra would take that reply for now.

After a short drive, they arrived at the apartment of Katsuragi Misato, Iskra's new "home" of sorts.

(kind of small...) Iskra thought to herself as she approached the front door. Rei went ahead of her, rapping lightly upon the door.

"Get the door!" a female voice commanded from inside.

"Alright, alright..." A male voice replied in resignation. the door opened a moment later, revealing the source of the male voice, a rather meek-looking guy with average length black hair. In Iskra's opinion, he looked like a real shrimp.

"Oh, good. You're back!" he stated with a welcoming smile on his face toward Rei.

"This is the fourth child, Iskra Petrova." She reported, gesturing to Iskra, who was busy playing with her pocket knife at the time. Shinji stared at her with a look of uneasyness in his eyes.

"The Fuck are you looking at...?" Isky said suddenly, approaching and taking the man by his collar. She held the knife to his throat, illiciting a horrific squeak from him.

"Hey! that's my job!" Asuka protested, walking over to see what was going on.

"Damn, I want your job. this guy's funny!" The terrorist mused as she let the boy down. He subsequently backed off, squeaking something about her being 'insane'.

"You speak Japanese?" The redhead queried in surprise.

"It's coming along alright, I suppose. I can't write yet." She answered, letting herself into the apartment. The first other she noticed was the wine-haired girl with the glasses standing there and inspecting her. Their eyes met, briefly exchanging a glance.

_{Mari? Is that you?}_ Iskra exclaimed in english. she ran up to her counterpart, where they embraced lovingly.

_{Iskra! lovely! I missed you soooooo much! I was so worried when I heard...} _Mari replied as she deepened the hug. Her eyes teared gently. As they were about to make a motion to kiss, Iskra suddenly gaped her eyes.

_{oh, right...back to Japanese. they can't understand...} _She warned, switching languages once more, "sorry about that...Mari and I are used to speaking in English."

"It's...alright...I suppose" Shinji reassured with a nervous look upon his face, "My name's Shinji Ikari. It's a pleasure to meet you, P-Petrova-san."

"She doesn't care about you, Baka Shinji. MY name is Asuka Langley Shikinami, It's a pleasure to meet you, Frau Petrova." Asuka interjected, offering a handshake that was instantly accepted.

"Good to meet you all." Iskra announced to them all, "And it's great to see you again, Mari."

Mari bowed with a bright smile.

"SO. Who am I bunking with? seems like you're a quite masturbator, Mister Baka Shinji..."

Shinji sputtered his newly acquired lemonade onto the floor.

"Of course, you're staying with Asuka, Rei, and I, Iskra." Mari affirmed, pointing out which room was theirs. Shinji's nose began to bleed again from the naughty thoughts that entered his head. Maybe living with all these females wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

><p>(Second chapter down, many, many more to go :3 once again, creative criticism please. Any suggestions for the future at all? thanks for reading!)<p> 


	3. 3 Intimations

**The Katsuragi Residence**

Iskra walked into her new room, and grinned like a devil once she saw what lay inside; a single-person futon that was clearly labelled as "ASUKA'S BED", along with a very large futon that obviously belonged to Rei and Mari. The thing was that now, she would be sharing it too, and it looked quite comfortable...

"Cozy." she murmured to herself as she set her trunk down and began unpacking her things. She looked carefully over the items to ensure that everything was there; Clothing, knives, tranquilizers, and her personal firearm, a heavily modified makarov PMM. She smiled as she disassembled the weapon quickly, and put it back just as quickly, shoving it into her pocket. A moment later, A certain wine-haired girl unexpectedly entered, hugging her from behind and gently kissing her neck. Iskra could feel tears hitting her skin, causing her to turn about to face the other and give her a real hug.

"I was so...worried...*sniffle* " Mari sobbed briefly before wiping her glasses. Iskra tried her best to comfort her.

"It was hell, love. It was hell...the surgeries...the therapy..." she added, "But i'm back now, and it's time I took it to the angels...I'm out for a little violence."

"good..."

"Hey hey hey there! you must be Iskra!" proclaimed a violet-haired inebriate standing at the door. She looked to be in her late 20's, and was actually quite attractive in a pair of jean minishorts and a tanktop.

"That I am!" Iskra mimicked in the same tone of voice.

"Well...My name's Misato Katsuragi, and I own the place...YOU have school the day after tomorrow. head there in the morning and get registered please. That is all. I pass out now."

And with that, the woman took a flying leap into the next room, ten point landing on the bed.

"Impressive. She usually lands in the bathtub..." Asuka mentioned at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV HQ <strong>

"Sir, I have my doubts about the new pilot..." Ritsuko warned to the commander, who sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Is she out of your control, doctor?"

"I fear she may be, sir. She may be past the point of RA, as far as synchronization goes...Her Evangelion is heavily modified, and could present a possible threat to-"

"Then get her under control, or more severe action will be taken. We cannot afford to lose the pilot or her unit."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me of these 'modifications', will they represent a threat to the plan?" a gray-haired man standing next to the commander inquired.

"She has released many of the armor safety systems, and installed several unconventional weapons systems into the pylons and spinal unit."

"Like what?"

"Twin chest mounted gatling guns, four oddly shaped progressive knives, an experimental booster system that is unlike anything i've ever seen, and finally, a mouth and eye-mounted particle beam cannon..."

"Wh-what? but that can't be possible...the energy consumption alone-"

"Sir, Her unit's S2 engine is partially functional as well..."

"We have to act now...commander, what do you suggest?"

"We wait...Doctor Akagi, Fuyutsuki, ensure the Installation of the emergency contingency system in the unit for now." The commander said.

"Yes, sir." the duo saluted before leaving the office.

* * *

><p><strong>The Katsuragi residence<strong>

"So, what unit are you piloting, Iskra?" Shinji asked to the new resident, who was currently munching away at a stash of gingerbread cookies she had brought with her. Mari was sitting on her lap, enjoying a few of the delightful treats as well.

"MP Evangelion unit 04, Petrova custom."

"Custom...? is that allowed?" Shinji questioned meekly

"Not exactly, but the agreement with Russia provided for it."

"I see...well, i'm looking forward to seeing a demonstration." he replied with a smile. She returned the gesture rather warmly. Mari smiled back as well, nuzzling into her acquaintance's arms.

"So. How do you know wondergirl 2.0?" Asuka questioned, eyeing Mari suspiciously.

"Colorful past." Iskra jolted suddenly, obviously unprepared for the question. She recalled the events as they had come to occur; she was living on the coast of Wales with her twin, Alexa. One night, she heard the crashing of something outside, and went out to investigate. In the bay was a large entity, with several helicopters floating above its figure. Suddenly, she could feel herself enveloped by light, with her sister bursting from nowhere, and leaping in front of her...The very next thing she remembered, she was in a NERV ICU with broken legs...with Mari sitting next to her. She introduced herself, and explained that she had failed to stop the angel from self-destructing. Alexa had shielded her at the last moment, sacrificing herself...

"a...are you okay, Iskra?" Shinji asked, breaking the silence. Iskra found herself being stared at by the rest of the children, as well as a...penguin.

"I'm seeing things...is...that a penguin?"

"Yes it is." Rei interrupted suddenly, "His name is Pen-Pen"

{what the fuck?} Iskra suddenly asked Mari in english

{I'm not sure either...} She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV HQ, Holding Docks<strong>

"Installation complete, Doctor" The engineer reported with a salute.

"Good work." Ritsuko affirmed as she inspected the sabotaged Unit 04. Suddenly, an alarm went off, sending the dock into a panic.

"What's going on?" Maya questioned frantically as her hands attempted to keep up with the flood of incoming rejection signals from Unit 04.

"It must be rejecting the modifications!"

Suddenly, a computerized version of Iskra appeared on Maya's screen. the simulation pulled its eyelid down and made funny faces at her whilst a text message stated that the foreign coding was rejected and deleted.

"Damn it all!" Ritsuko cursed under her breath as she attempted to run the program once more under a different identity code. However, it was rejected again.

"What's going on here!" Fuyutsuki Demanded from the dock control booth

"Sir, the pilot appears to have placed a firewall into the systems of the Unit."

"Damn it all..."

"I'm afraid that we can't control her via programming..."

"Perhaps there is another way..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Katsuragi Household<strong>

Mari yawned loudly as she sat down on the futon and curled up behind Isky, who was already sound asleep by then. she couldn't help but flick at the sleeping girl's black and white striped undergarments...they were too cute for words, in her opinion.

"Don't think that I enjoyed that kiss or anything." Protested the violent redhead entering the room. she peeled off her shorts, leaving her in but a T-shirt and her underwear, and laid herself down to hit the hay as well. Secretly...she almost wished she had more time earlier. Shinji, however, presented a bit of an obstacle for her. So did wondergirl Rei. Now, even the new pilot was going to be hogging Mari. She went over her options briefly...and her best shot for some action around here was the new girl...she would try again in the morning, when Mari went for her ordinary morning jog. She always brought Rei with her as well, constantly reminding the pale girl of her fragile stature, and how she needed to get in shape. Yes...this german shepherd would have her day...

"Oh, suuuure. good night, hillbilly-chan."

"there appears to be little room left...Shall I sleep on the floor?" Rei muttered, removing her clothing down to the skin (her preferred modus operandi of the night.).

"nonsense...you can slip right up next to Isky...She would enjoy it very much, Rei. Especially after all she's been through today." Mari whispered slowly.

"If you insist." She resigned, slipping herself slowly into the body of the sleeping Iskra, facing her. Though she was indifferent to the situation, she couldn't help but lay herself close up into the other female's chest...for some reason, it just felt...right...she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the three year age gap that did it...perhaps it was the two cup size different. Rei couldn't help but give in to the feeling of safety she felt whilst in the bosom of the sleeping beauty. Slowly, she found herself getting closer, and drifting to sleep.

Mari, on the other hand, found herself in heaven, reunited with the one person in the world that she felt she honestly cared about. She had presumed Iskra dead after the incident...and this was a true miracle.

"I don't know if you can hear me...but thank you for coming back..." She whispered into her companion's ear, and proceeded to strip off her own clothing down to her watermelon-print lingerie. Within minutes, she was asleep too. She never even heard the groaning noises coming from Shinji's room as his night ended...with a bang.

* * *

><p>(three down :3 you know the deal, if you've been reading so far. comments, suggestions, criticism(s), etc.)<p> 


	4. 4 Callings

Iskra panicked. She was being carried into a room, and subsequently being placed onto a table. she heard voices speaking over her...

"Severe damage to the sternum, fractured cranium, Multiple pulverized vertebrae...and that's just from initial observation..." One stated

"Right...let's get started with reviving the pilot. Prepare the Zeus vector."

All went black as a needle entered her arm

**The katsuragi household: morning**

An unholy scream pierced the veil of silence in the apartment, which instantly sent Shinji from bed to floor.

"What's going on?" he squealed as he searched the premises for what had emitted the ghastly noise. He found not a ghost, not a monster, not an angel, but Iskra, curled up in a corner and silently sobbing to herself.

"H-hey now..." he attempted to reassure, approaching the underwear-clad female with all due caution. She had clearly presented herself as being unstable the day before, when she had nearly killed him for a joke, but right now, his good nature was overpowering his judgement.

"Crawl back...Crawl back...Can't Crawl back towards the light..." She murmured to herself as she began to shake.

"Crawl back? what are you trying to say, Iskra-san?"

"What did you do to my Isky?" Mari raged as she threw the confused young man across the room in an attempt to embrace the anguishing female.

"Nothing, mari-san...she just...cried out, and I found her out here..." The freshly tossed male explained

"shhh...shhhh...it's okay..." Mari whispered into Isky's ear, nodding to Shinji that she understood. She gently cuddled the figure into her chest, stroking her hair. This wasn't the first 'breakdown' that the fourth child had suffered; There had been many others over the years. the causes varied by incident, with some related to nightmares, and others related to people. Though she was quite the aggressor at times, Iskra was quite sensitive to things.

"Crawl back...Crawl back...Can't Crawl back towards the light..." The delusional female chanted over again

"It's the needle again, isn't it? Come along, Isky...I've got just the thing." Mari reassured, carrying her counterpart back into their room, "Rei-chan, please wake up! help me give Isky her medicine!"

"mmmmh..." The pale dame groaned before rising slowly. This process was greatly quickened after realizing what was going on with the latest addition to the apartment. She first noticed that Mari-san was digging through Iskra's trunk, searching for her sedatives. It took a moment to locate the syringe filled with blue liquid, causing Iskra to go from mild hysteria to full-blown panic, throwing herself against anything she could find in an attempt to escape the dreaded medication.

"No! No! Not that!" she spat, howling curses in Russian at the medical implement.

"Rei, hold her down, please!" Mari struggled to say as she attempted to block the raging russian's exit. Rei got into action immediately, seeing the need for her fellow pilot to take her medicine. She was obviously in a very dangerous state, and needed to be under control. She locked her arms around the girl's body as Mari administered the dosage of tranquilizer into her right arm. The screaming reached a brief climax before gradually settling down as the beast slowly drifted into a low state.

Mari panted violently as she hugged the depressed female to her chest. Rei, who was still unsure as to exactly what was going on, joined the hug as well out of sheer confusion.

"Thank you, Rei-chan. You just saved her..."

"I saved her...how so?" The bewildered female inquired

"She can't take this kind of stress...even before her accident, she was always fragile."

"Fragile..."

"Like glass."

"mmmmm...ehmm..." The sedated Iskra cooed as she entered a brief euphoria, kissing the fabric of her holder's brassiere. Mari blushed red as she made sure that the door was closed to keep Shinji out, then proceeding to leave the female in the hands of Rei as she dressed herself in a simple pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Why don't you hold her while I head to the market, Rei? This incident has reminded me that Isky has special food needs."

"I don't think..."

"Oh, come on..it's time you got acquainted." she noted with a wink before leaving.

An awkward silence set upon the room as the door shut closed. Any ordinary person would have been quite confused, given the task of holding a mentally unstable pilot whilst completely in their birthday suit; too bad Rei wasn't ordinary. Given the current situation, the mental stability of the pilot was in jeopardy, and the blue haired one felt that this took presedence over her own preference to at least clothe herself.

"Rei-chan...you can get dressed if you wish." The mental case whispered

"I would prefer it...like this."

Rei couldn't bring herself to look at the female, preoccupied with figuring out how to deal with the faint essence of a blush that streaked across her cheeks. She hoped the other female wouldn't notice.

"Why's that...? It's not like a normal girl to prefer being naked in intimate company with another."

This female was obviously perceptive as to what was going on in her temporary guardian's head at the time. This fact made Asuka even more aroused as she continued her facade of being asleep. As she faced away from the pair, she began to get rather...interesting thoughts in her head that simply amazed her. Her hands slowly crept down her body. All her life, she recalled only having feelings for...guys. They proceeded to pass under her panties and towards her ever-increasing furnace. The question of what her true feelings were toward her own gender had more or less been ignored except for on the part of feeling pure jealousy or rage; never anything in the realm of more...positive feelings, such as respect, or understanding, or even in this case: Longing. By now, her fingers played gently at her own folds...

Rei seemed to pause for a moment, clearly considering her words. as she searched her superego for answers, her id snuck its way into the vessel and began its infection just as it had done to the other pretender in the room...at last she found her words.

"I do not think I wish to be normal...and I do not think that I ever can be." She finally declared. The slowly recovering Iskra took this as an opportunity, slowly but clumsily turning in the guardian's arms to face her, and deepening the embrace.

"We can be abnormal together, if you wish, Rei-chan." Her voice echoed

"That sounds...agreeable."

With that, The two ghostly-skinned females united by the lips, with the Russian obviously taking charge...

Rei found it difficult to come to terms with exactly what was going on at the time: all she knew was that cessation of her actions was impossible as her upper lips were pleased again and again by the other female's tongue. At the same time, she felt her lower lips being gently strummed by a pair of strong yet graceful fingers. the pleasure was getting to be all too much as after just a few moments, she felt herself release something...it wasn't quite... like going to the restroom, but something different. She didn't really know or care what at the time. All she focused on was Iskra right now, and her new-found feelings for her.

Upon hearing the low gasps and sighs of ecstasy from the room, Asuka could only sit there and continue to please herself down below, knowing that interruption might cause the experience to end. Her thoughts were purely focused on what she wished to say...no, what she wished to do to the new pilot, now fully aware of what she was capable of. If she could make Wondergirl like this, imagine what she could do to someone that actually HAD a soul? The very passage of the thought into her mind made her nether-regions explode all over her underwear, leaving her desperate to keep from screaming in pure ecstasy at her body's convulsions and subsequent release. She was left simply breathing heavily in a failed attempt to conceal herself.

"Rei-chan..." Iskra marveled as she lifted her ambrosia-soaked hand up to her own lips. she stared at it longingly for a moment before gently licking at it. Rei could only observe with lustful, half-open eyes. Right now, she really did feel as though she were only a puppet, able to feel only one thing...

"P-Petrova-san..." she repeated under her breath.

"Call me Isky...please..." Iskra pleaded before catapulting into another, deeper kiss.

"A-alright...Isky..." Rei struggled to say.

"I...I can't take it anymore..." A voice said from nearby. Asuka stood suddenly, approaching The lovers and Pulling the russian's panties down to her knees. Rei could only remain motionless and paralyzed as the redhead shoved her face into the girl's crotch by sheer instinct, pleasing the pure flower below with her eager tongue, eliciting a groan so loud that Shinji was even tempted to brave Asuka's incredible wrath and open the door...which he proceeded to do thirty seconds later, just as the pleasured female met her climax head on...all over Asuka's face...

"AIEEE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" the dead man screamed as he catapulted himself toward the door. However, he was too late to escape the long leg of the German, which sent him into the wall, as well as dreamland.

"BA-KAAAAAAAAAA!" Asuka screamed as did so. Her would-be rampage was stopped by Iskra's hand falling on her shoulder.

"Stop." She warned,"We have no reason to hurt him."

The redhead stopped her rage instantly, and turned about to face the source of the warning where she was greeted by a deep kiss she could call her own. They stood there for a century, their respective tongues trading saliva until The door clicked, sending Asuka into the room out of sheer embarassment to clean herself up.

"This didn't happen, Iskra-chan!" She roared as she searched desperately for a towel.

Iskra nonchalantly pulled her panties up just before Mari walked into the apartment with a wide grin on her face.

"Did you get acquainted with Rei-chan?" She asked

"More than she'll admit."

"That's my girl...It's my turn, now."

"Gladly, my love." Isky approved, letting her companion wrap her arm around her waist.

"Oh! I forgot. I got you a new one!" Mari squeaked with joy as she opened one of her shopping bags and held up a leather spiked collar with attached leash. Iskra nearly fainted from joy at the sight as she hungrily snatched it away and put it on her neck, allowing her girlfriend to take it in hand and lead her into the room. Shinji was out cold for a while, Asuka was heading out to the gym, pretending that nothing had happened, Misato would be passed out drunk for several hours and Rei was quite tired from her first orgasm and therefore fast asleep. Never was there a more perfect time...

After reaching their bed, Mari proceeded to push her chained lover onto her back. She began to wriggle her hips rhythmically whilst humming, allowing her skirt to fall to the ground. next came her shirt. Iskra sat up halfway, smiling lustfully at her mate.

"Mari-chan...Are you sure that it's alright I do these things..? we are...together, you know.." Iskra asked as her mate unbuttoned her shirt, letting her strawberry bra flow freely

"I assure you, it's fine, Isky!" Mari reassured, crawling on all fours whilst holding her love's face to hers to give her a smooch. The leash made this task a little easier.

"Alright, then! let's finish where we left off...Shall we?"

Mari did not respond to this with words, simply pulling on the chain whilst letting her breasts from their cage. Her captive then began to gently suckle from her nipple, occasionally letting her teeth cross the small bit of flesh to increase her partner's pleasure.

"ahhh...Isky...not so soft...be a little rough with me..." The bespectacled female groaned under her breath. her teeth scratched at her lips as her companion obliged, gently nibbling on her spouts. The activity continued for several minutes before at last she had her fill of her lover.

"still the best, Mari-chan!" squeaked the blonde, pleasing the other breast with her index finger and thumb. She gently licked it as a follow-up, eliciting a coo of delight from her partner. Her own bra would come off next, followed by the painful pinching of her own nipples, causing her to scream with delight. she feverishly reached into her assaulter's panties, fingering the flower below in pseudo-retaliation. An impressive groan of pleasure escaped her lips, her body letting the chained one take control for just a moment. She had waited an eternity to feel this again, and it was all about. to. explode.

**Tokyo-3 Regional Prep School**

After their pleasurable morning entertainment, Iskra and Mari proceeded to register the former at the Prep school that she and the other pilots attended. The building resembled an average Japanese high school, but appeared quite high-tech and collegiate to Iskra. However, the only thing she had ever known to be close to "school" was a dimly lit room in the middle of Siberia with one chalkboard and a monkey in the corner that was meant to be a "science project".

"Here it is. School." The wine-haired girl proclaimed as she held Iskra close.

"Greaaaat."

"We need to get you registered here, and then get your uniform."

"Why do I need to go here...?" Isky complained.

"Because I want to see you during the day...that, and it's ever-so-slightly the law. technically you're underage, even though you know all of this. Think of it as day camp."

"Now you're making me want to just jump out a window and get it over with..."

"Oh, cheer up." Mari dismissed. The main office of the school was just around the corner from the door, where the dean happened to be in at the time. She was the one Iskra would need to see...alone.

"Now, it says here that you are working at NERV, is that correct?" inquired the rather boring looking female behind the desk. various doctorates and degrees lined the wall in a rather collegiate fashion.

"Roger that, miss...?" Replied the Russian

"You may refer to me as Miss Miyagi." She stated, adjusting her wide-brim glasses,"And I would like for you to know that our...dress policy and code of conduct shall be followed at all times. As per the usual, NERV has very generously awarded this school an extra amount of grant money in order for us to even consider your admittance, and therefore we all, especially myself, expect the very best of you."

"I can only do what i'm programmed to, Miyagi-san."

She nodded approvingly at the answer, and gave Iskra a packet of paperwork to complete and sign.

"BUT. My individuality is all I have. therefore, I will follow my own rules, as well as your own."

Her facial expression took a deep turn south.

"Young lady, I have never-"

"No. you haven't. you'll see what I mean on my first day here...I'm sorry, but i'm running late for a date, miyagi-san."

Before she could say a word, the young rebel was out the door.

**Tokyo-3, the Lucky stars arcade**

Iskra's fingers flipped back and forth as she eyed the little silver ball that crisscrossed the pinball table with the ease of an angel.

"You do realize Miyagi-san's not going to cut you two bits of slack for what you did today, right?" quipped Mari with a giggle.

"It will be fine. she knows she can't lay a hand on me."

"But NERV can. They technically have the option to send you back, love."

"If they do, Unit 04 goes with me, and they're in no position to lose what I have."

"That's true. Even a dummy plug wouldn't work on yours, after what you did to it."

"Yup! total security lockout."

She had just achieved the third highest score on the machine. She squealed with joy, jumping up and down like the five-year-old that she was. Her victory dance was interrupted, however, by the ringing of her cell phone. She could tell by the tone that it was a NERV call, an urgent one.

"Da." She answered as she flicked her phone open.

"Iskra, we have A situation. Report to HQ immediately. It's time." Misato's voice replied over the phone. She wasn't kidding around today...


	5. 5 Conflicts

**Tokyo-3, outskirts**

The city had been all quiet a few moments ago...just before the creature struck with terrifying force, rocking the earth and sending fissures out for miles. It stood tall, at well over 100 meters tall, and humanoid in shape. It was a dark shade of brown, with six arms reaching from its back as if to mimic divine wings. Its face was concealed by a mask-like structure, through which its single red glowing eye shot beams about randomly, tearing holes into the nearby scenery. On a nearby ridge, a unit of JSDF missile trucks opened fire, sending a hellish barrage of screaming metal at the offending creature; However, their attacks came short, detonating prematurely against a seemingly invisible wall.

"It's got an A.T. Field! get those N2 mines ready! Set them for AAF!" The unit commander ordered to his men just before being blown up by the monstrosity's destructive wave.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Headquarters, Tokyo-3<strong>

Shinji Ikari gulped rather loudly as he watched the projected screen that showed the Angel's rampage through the countryside. Honestly, he felt nervous, having never seen an enemy that massive before. What scared him more was that he was going to be fighting at it in a 42 metre tall monstrosity of metal and flesh, alongside a robot girl, a very PMS-prone German, and a completely unstable Russian mental case.

"Why me...?" He muttered to himself

"'Cause you suck." Iskra replied casually as she passed by. She had donned her plugsuit on the way to the base, her eagerness becoming increasingly harder to contain with each passing moment. She had even fired a few rounds from her gun out of the window of the car out of sheer joy. By some very incalculable odds, two rounds caught a strong wind, and broke Shinji's window back at home. He would be sleeping cold tonight...

To her left sat Rei and Asuka, already dressed as well, but that was to be expected.

"Well, now that you're all assembled, We can begin." Doctor Akagi noted as several aides came out to give the pilots their final decontamination before entering their units.

"Just tell me where to shoot." Asuka replied casually.

"That was my line..." Iskra added on to that, feeling a little betrayed.

"You're on standby for this one, Asuka." The doctor answered quite coldly to the German, leaving her in quite a depressed mood.

"But whyyyyyyy...?!" She protested, stamping her foot on the ground like a child in an attempt to get her point across.

"Because you're still considered unstable from your incident."

"...oh..."

"So, what are we talking about?" The Russian inquired as she was sprayed down with what smelled like chlorine.

"You will be briefed on it later, Pilot Petrova." She dismissed, "Now, get to your units, and prepare for launch."

"You got it, boss." She noted as she trotted off in a huff. Her middle finger itched with anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Headquarters, Docking Bay<strong>

She couldn't hold back a smile as she gripped the controls of her silver demon once more. Sure, the plug still reeked of...something unholy...but it would wash out soon enough. After all, it was a small tradeoff in exchange for piloting an illegally modified 42-metre-tall government-sponsored death machine.

"Note that if you do anything that goes against the mission, you will be severely disciplined." The commander added in over the communication amongst the startup chatter. Iskra responded to this by flicking the bird at the onboard camera, and then turning on her jamming system, effectively locking the NERV control room out of her unit. If they wanted to talk to her, they would have to go through the other pilots first. By now, she estimated that Doctor Akagi was having a hissy fit.

"As spicy as ever, love." Mari joked from her unit, which was being lined up on the vertical catapult to go to the surface. She then let out a slight hiss of discomfort as she was synced to the machine, her mind coming under a fair bit of stress at the mental addition of four new legs and two new arms to control. Within moments, the massive catapult activated, power-lifting her Unit to the surface with incredible speed. ten seconds later, Shinji and Rei were lifted as well. Unit 04's pilot let out a wry smile.

"Always." Iskra replied, her unit still in the bay, and awaiting clearance, "Unit 04, Synch drive."

Instantly, a shock fell upon her system, her eyes lighting up as if connected to an electrical circuit. She felt empowered...this was no longer some simulation plug that she needed to struggle to connect with...but the real deal. She then broke the rules a bit...by actually moving within the dock; A highly illegal move, due to the fact that she did not have clearance for this.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Misato's voice clanged over the docking bay speakers as the large machine walked casually toward the catapult after releasing itself from the launch platform.

"Hush up! I'm going!" She drudged on as she reached the catapult.

"You're in massive trouble when you get back!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied snidely as her unit took off into the air by the propulsion system mounted on its back, rocketing toward the surface at well over recommended safety speed.

"She's going to be the death of me..." Misato murmured to herself back in the control room.

"No kidding," Dr. Akagi added, "Shall we take action, Commander?"

The man's stare didn't waver an inch.

"No. Proceed with the operation. Termination of the Angel is our priority for now; Until then, prepare for the new pilot's...arrival."

"Yes, Sir."

Misato couldn't help but stare somewhat defeatedly at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3, nearing the combat zone. <strong>

Iskra had made it to the surface at last, landing with a massive and earthshaking impact near her designated start position. She casually strolled into position, kneeling and attaching the giant power cable that would keep her unit powered during battle to her back. It settled into place with a clank.

"Unit 04, powered up and ready for action." She noted, reopening her communications channel.

"What are you doing?! your hangar movement was unauthorized, and you will be answering for it upon your return!" Lt. Commander Fuyutsuki barked at her.

"Don't make me block you again...what's the plan?" She asked as though completely ignoring the man's previous words, moving to rendezvous with the other units.

"You all are on direct assault for this mission. Let's see what you can do." Misato broke in.

"Got it...but this one's pretty big...we're going to need more ammo." Said Shinji

"We'll supply it immediately. For now, engage the target in standard formation. We don't yet know what it's capable of."

"Roger that."

"Shinji..." Iskra began.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Grow a pair...If I was going to hurt you, I would have done so. Stop being a bitch, and show me why you're the craziest fucking pilot around."

"Notion Seconded. Please focus on the mission, Ikari-kun." Rei added in as she skillfully loaded her assault rifle with a cold precision that even caught the eye of Iskra.

"R-Right!" He replied, his attitude picking up almost immediately. Suddenly, he was smacked over by a powerful concussive force. In the midst of the chatter, a hand had reached through the ground and smacked Unit 01 into a nearby mountain. Reacting instantly, Iskra retrieved her progressive knife from its storage, driving it into the Angel's elongated hand and using it to pin the palm to the ground.

"Mari! finish it!" She called out to her comrade, who reacted just as quickly in slicing off the limb with her lance's edged side. As soon as she did so, the creature gave out a horrific screech of pain, its injured arm retreating back into the ground as its blood flew freely upon the ground like a flood.

"It's angry now...!" Shinji suddenly interjected, standing and firing his assault rifle at the creature, which was now charging straight toward him. He rolled to the side just in time, dodging the charge and continuing to fire at it from its rear. However, its six arms reached backward, dragging the Unit with it and slamming it into the ground. Iskra cringed slightly as she heard Shinji grunting and groaning in pain. The only thing that ceased its attack was a blast from unit 00's bazooka.

"It seems to be taking a liking to you, Shinji-kun." Mari chimed in as she attempted to take a stab at the temporarily confused monstrosity's leg. Her attack simply reflected off as a hexagonal aurora shied away her blow.

"Yeah...well...now is not the time! Misato-san, this thing's A.T. field is too strong for the Progressive Spear!" Iskra warned.

"We're still trying to figure out options! Just hang in there!"

"Roger that...we'll hold out for now. This thing's powerful, but slow...almost sent Shinji for a ride..."

"I'm fine!" He defended as he continued to fire and dodge alongside Rei. Suddenly, as the berserker charged once more, He noticed something off about it as it screeched to a halt. A momentary flicker, barely a second long.

"It momentarily lowers it's field when it stops! It must use it's A.T. Field as a sort of shield when charging!" he exclaimed, pointing feverishly to show his point.

"An offensive field...clever." Mari mused in response

"That will do, then...Rei, I want you to open fire on my mark." Said Iskra as she lined herself up in front of the behemoth.

"Roger."

"Time to go to work. Lady luck, don't fail me now." Noted the Mad Russian to herself. Step one was to get this thing's attention. She attempted waving her arms like a child for a moment, but then figured that a thunder spear assault would work better.

"Misato! Thunder Spear!" She requested as she noticed the Angel drawing closer to Mari, who had at the time attempted to dodge another swipe from the gigantic hands. its eyes meanwhile lit up, firing a blast straight at Unit 04's core.

"Mari-Chan!" Shinji roared as he charged in with his assault rifle, attempting to draw the beast's fire. However, he was too late to stop the monster from slapping the injured and battered mech into a nearby mountainside.

"Where the hell is it?!" Roared the pilot of unit 04

"On its way! Pick it up at Elevator 5! hurry!"

With a quickness that surprised even Rei, Iskra was making a mad dash for the arriving weapon case from below. It arose, a dark green rectangle carrying what appeared to be an assault rifle. However, this particular weapon lacked a barrel, instead having a large spear portruding from it. She snatched it up quickly, and rushed back to the scene of battle as quickly as possible. With a flying leap, she launched herself into the air, deploying the spear and coming down hard upon the creature and making a small crack in its A.T. Field.

It went ballistic, swiping its six wings at her as though attempting to swipe at a fly. Its howl nearly deafened her.

"Damn it!" She spat as she fell to the ground, catching herself on the ground and sprinting away from the creature's charge, "Rei! Prepare to fire!"

"Ready."

"Now!"

The Angel hit the end of its stride. Unit 00 sent a hail of lead towards the angel's back. They slipped easily into it, causing it to howl and kneel over in pain.

"Now's our chance..." Shinji noted, throwing his progressive knife into the injured Angel's spine. It hissed and sparked with radiant intensity as it tore through the flesh. Rei followed up nicely, keeping her fire sustained amidst reloads.

"Strike at it's core...!" Mari called to Isky. She was bleeding from her mouth and nose, but looked as though she had suffered minimal damage. Her Unit struggled to stand up, ignoring the huge hole in its side that bled profusely. It tossed its progressive spear to its sister unit, which caught it effortlessly.

"Time to end this...Mari, head back for repairs." She warned, letting out a vicious battlecry as she plunged the spear into the enemy's back, twisting and bringing it back home, effectively cutting it in half. Blood and guts sprayed over, but this enemy was a little more resilient than that; Isky expected this. Tendrils reached from the corpse, piercing the Evangelion's body in various places. Its pilot let out a loud cry of pain.

"EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" She roared, and kicked her foot onto a button. Instantly, Unit 04 let out a low growl, preceded by an inhuman roar.

"R-Roger that...!" Shinji stuttered in awe, pulling the injured Unit 05 away from the scene. He was honestly a little scared...was Iskra-san going to self-destruct or something? Sure she was nuts but...He barely knew her...That, and Rei seemed a little too quiet about this...Before he had time to ponder this, he heard Iskra's scream echo across the air as he saw a bright beam of light fly into the sky. It was black, moving up to white; A negative rainbow.

"What the-" Misato began

"It's an A.T. distortion field...but compressed...and weaponized...what in the..." Dr. Akagi added on in sheer awe, "Get her back here after the cleanup unit arrives."

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Headquarters, Docking bay <strong>

Upon her arrival back at base, Iskra was instantly handcuffed and taken away; First to be given disinfectant and first aid for her wounds, and second to the conference room.

"Hey! Where are you taking her...?!" A severely weakened Mari questioned as she was loaded onto a stretcher. She attempted to struggle, but only recoiled in pain due to the massive injury on her side that bled profusely.

"You're in no position to be talking right now, I'll try to figure out what's going on..." Misato cautioned to the young female as she was hauled away to be treated...

* * *

><p><strong>NERV Conference Room, Lower Level<strong>

"...Unauthorized Dock exit, Unauthorized use of an A.T. Distortion Field, Use of illegal jamming equipment, Failure to follow directives." The Lt. Commander finished.

"At what cost? Very little. That, and I didn't hit a single building or structure out there." The pilot spat rather coldly

"It's the premise of these actions. They suggest that you are not trustworthy, Pilot Petrova."

"Oh, please. If I wanted to rape you guys...I would've done so already. You know this...so. Why am I really here? let me guess...the security locks?"

"that's correct." Commander Ikari affirmed

"I'm not taking them off so you can put your nonsense enigma codes in there. Plus...even without my modifications, She will reject outside information."

"It's a machine. It does not have a mind, nor a soul." Declared the Lt. Commander. This remark angered her, causing her to stand and bare her teeth. Her eyes glowed once more...

"Explain why I survived! Explain why I look like this! Explain why I hear my Blythe with a soul call to me at night!"

He had no response to this. It was now the Commander's turn.

"It is simply a side-effect of the incident."

"Hell yes it is! I though that adults were meant to be smart... That's Why I'm alive! It saved me! So. Problem solved."

"...release the Pilot to return to her domicile for now." He ordered. The guards immediately obeyed in releasing the prisoner.

"I think we made progress today!"

Iskra couldn't hold back a triumphant laugh that resounded down the hallway. The Commander seemed to give off a powerful negative aura at the time. Dr. Akagi was the first to chance a response.

"Your orders, Commander?" She inquired meekly

"As long as she continues to fight the angels, we will simply continue to observe. However, should she slip into any sort of trouble unbecoming of an Evangelion pilot, she will be subject to further action."

Something in the back of Misato's head clicked at the thought of what the commander implied. She did not like it one bit.


End file.
